


Something Old, Something New

by emeraldwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldwitch/pseuds/emeraldwitch
Summary: Robyn may have never known her father; but Alice's is more than accepting of his new daughter....in-law.





	Something Old, Something New

"Take care of Alice." He removed the chain from around his neck and gave it to Robyn. "This ring brought my brother home from many a dangerous voyage before he passed it on to me. I want you to give it to Alice. Propose with it, hang it from her mirror, whatever you want as long as she has it. My end is close at hand, and this way, I'll always be with her." 

"Actually, about that... Now isn't the best time; but I wanted to ask your permission to marry Alice." Robyn bit her lip nervously. Even after his previous comment, she was concerned he would say no. 

"Of course you have my permission," he told her in disbelief. 

"You're wrong, though. Your end isn't at hand; you will walk Alice down the aisle."

Hook laughed, despite his pain. "I wouldn't dare argue with my future daughter-in-law."

××××××××××

Although neither was big on tradition, Alice had agreed to play along with the old rhyme. She wore a pair of sapphire earrings she had borrowed from her Aunt Emma. (Now that the realms were united, that was the way she thought of this world's Killian and his wife, as aunt and uncle. Her father had decided to continue to use his curse name so as to avoid confusion.) Her uncle Liam's lucky ring rested on a chain beneath the collar of her dress, providing her with something old. 

"What about your something new?" Robyn asked as she helped her fiancee with her corset. 

"Perhaps I can help with that?" Hook offered from outside the door. "May I enter?"

"Yeah, you're good!" Robyn yelled after tying the bow on the back of the dress. 

"For my girls," Hook said as he walked in. Inside the box he gave Alice was a charm bracelet adorned with two chess pieces and a starfish in the center. Robyn pretended to gag; but was secretly overjoyed that her father-in-law was so sentimental. 

Alice sniffled quietly and dabbed at her eyes so she didn't ruin her make up. "Thank you, papa." 

"Are you going to open yours?" He looked at Robyn expectantly. 

"You're already giving me Alice, what more could I ask for?" Robyn laughed. She wasn't used to having a father figure; and consequently she tried not to get too attached to her wife's father. 

"Just open it," Alice nudged. "Papa chooses the best gifts."

Robyn told herself that whatever was in the box, she would not react emotionally. She broke that promise as soon as she lifted the lid. Inside her box was a silver locket, lying open. On one side was a photo of her and Alice from their first date; on the other was a photo of her father holding a baby swaddled in pink. For the briefest second, she wasn't sure who he was holding. Then it hit her. It was one of the only photos of her with her father. There was also a small feather lying in the bottom of the box.

"The feather was from one of his arrows. Granny had the pictures in an album somewhere. You're the reason I'm here to walk Alice down the aisle. I can't bring your father back, but he's watching over you; and this way you have something of his to hold onto."

"You didn't have to..." she began, trying to choke back tears.

"I know. I wanted to. Welcome to the family, Robyn."

She all but knocked him over when she hugged him. Sure, he would never replace Robin; but she was gaining a whole family, in addition to her wonderful wife, and she couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Alice's engagement ring and bracelet:   
> 


End file.
